Study Hiatus
by twistedmind29
Summary: Kuwabara is vigorously studying, Hiei decides to make him take an involuntary break. YAOI SMUT OneShot Hieibara


Wow this is so much filthier than I intended when I started writing it. It just kinda wrote itself.

Enjoy 3

Kuwabara's pencil tapped in a constant metronome against his temple as he tried to summon up the equation for Bernoulli's Principle. His mug of tea sat cold and forgotten on the corner of his desk surrounded by a garden of eraser shavings.

"If the force of the water is equal to…the depth?...no…"

He had been studying physics for the past four hours. Midterm week at the University was always hell; he had just finished his Neuroendocrinology exam last Tuesday, and still had Organic Chemistry, Molecular Genetics, and a lab practical left. Kuwabara was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

To make matters worse, he had forcefully banished a certain fire demon from his living quarters. At first it was actually quite a useful study tool to try to explain the concepts and equations to Hiei. Even if Hiei couldn't care less about the science, Kuwabara couldn't tell by the way he always listened with undivided attention. However therein laid the problem… Hiei's attention was never divided, and once he switched thoughts to –ahem- something more extracurricular, there was no detaining him.

Not that Kuwabara _wanted_ to detain him but he could not afford to sacrifice study time which was why Hiei was now unpermitted to come within a five mile radius of the house. Otherwise he could kiss his straight A's goodbye.

Kuwabara had lost his train of thought. He sighed heavily and grabbed his mug, even though refreshing his tea would probably lead the new batch to the same cold undrunken fate, he needed to look away from his work.

He stood up.

Then suddenly was flat on his back, with the wind knocked out of him.

He looked up into predatory blood red eyes, he, the receiver of a passionate penetrating kiss. After the initial shock, Kuwabara lifted his arms and gently pushed on Hiei's chest. The kiss broke.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kuwabara looked at him questioningly. Hiei smirked and leaned in again, his lips tickled Kuwabara's as he said,

"You looked like you were taking a break," Kuwabara rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Hiei, you're incorrigible, I hadn't even stood for three seconds,"

Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's wrists and held them above his head. Hiei kissed Kuwabara from his lips to his ear and growled,

"I don't appreciate being celibate with my mate so close…" Kuwabara's stomach flipped. He looked over at his desk and started panicking.

"Listen Hiei, trust me I want this more than you do right now," Kuwabara glanced back to Hiei's unshifting gaze,

"Ok… maybe not more than you" he teased, "but you don't understand, I really need to study, I'm not blessed with inherent intelligence I have to work really _friggen_ hard at it. I have been working hard, and I won't compromise - ohhhh"

Hiei had just slid his seated position down to Kuwabara's hips so he was perfectly situated on top of Kuwabara's half engorged member.

Hiei smirked.

Kuwabara tried to collect himself- _damn_ did he try. One of the features of having been marked by a demon, Kuwabara soon discovered, was that he didn't need Hiei's touch to be intimately aroused. The mark pulsed with energy every time Hiei wanted him and immediately caused Kazuma to be in the same state. It was like energy foreplay. And Hiei, the little demon that he was, decided to mark Kazuma in an unorthodox place- his inner thigh- that way the effect was much closer to the point of purpose.

Kuwabara tried to shimmy out from under Hiei causing a pleasant grinding sensation. Hiei became much more aroused and immediately Kuwabara felt it pulsing through his thigh and to his groin. Kuwabara both grimaced trying to fight it and moaned at the same time. Hiei laughed,

"Stop fighting me koi -just tell me that you want it," Hiei ground harder against Kuwabara.

"Ahhh….hai…hai, I want it."

With impressive speed even to Hiei's standards, Kuwabara was on his stomach. His shirt and pants had been ripped off in record time.

Hiei had spit in his hand and was rubbing his member vigorously; he was too hard to waste time getting that bottle of lube Kazuma had bought. Meanwhile Kuwabara's mark was receiving jolt after jolt of pleasure.

"Hiei hurry the fuck-"Hiei stuck a two fingers into Kazuma's entrance, spooning Kuwabara's back and leaning in towards he ear he whispered roughly,

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Kuwabara rarely took an aggressive tone during sex; this was a scarce treat- Hiei knew he had to be very stressed. Undeterred and getting into it, Kuwabara decided to relieve some of his frustration from studying,

"I said, _fuck you,_" Hiei growled deeply clawing at Kazuma's hips and pulling him into position,

Hiei slammed unforgivingly into Kuwabara who let out a grunt of surprise, but refused to back down. He supported himself as Hiei continuously thrusted.

"You …were saying?" Hiei grunted between his poundings. Kuwabara was gripping his carpet and began meeting Hiei thrust for thrust, impaling himself and causing their impact to be amplified.

"I …was saying… you can't...ugh… even fuck me …like a man!" Kuwabara antagonized,

In response, Hiei shoved Kazuma's upper body into the carpet and held him still as he increased his speed to an impressive rate. Kazuma grabbed himself and began to jerk off.

Kuwabara's grimaced from pleasure and pain as he spat, "Fuck… you, Hiei"

Finally he was pushed off the precipice, he was cumming hard. Kuwabara felt as though he was melting, as if all his bent up anger, stress, and anxiety were riding the wave of his orgasm out of him and onto the floor. He sighed pushing all of the air out of his lungs, collapsing fully, with Hiei still pounding into him. Soon Hiei finished and lay spent and sweating on top of Kuwabara, his cheek pushed up against the taller man's shoulder blade.

After a moment's rest Hiei turned his head and put feather light kisses along Kazuma's back.

Kuwabara shifted under him to lay on his back and pulled the demon up to his chest, holding him there for a moment.

"…I really needed that."

Hiei smirked up at Kuwabara,

"I know you did. I can't pretend to know the anxiety and pressures of your education, but I know that an exam is just one exam of the hundreds you always seem to be taking." Hiei rose and began to dress; leaving Kuwabara sprawled on the floor supporting himself on his elbows.

"I also know how you are Kazuma, completely dedicated to a cause once started," he squatted down next to Kuwabara once fully clothed, "which is why I came to remind _my mate_ there are other important things in life, and to realign his perspective."

Orange locks dangled in from of his eyes watched Hiei, retreat towards the window. Hiei looked back at the disheveled boy and smirked.

"I'll be back when I decide you need another break."

As quickly as he had entered he was gone. Kuwabara rose slightly sore from the pounding he had just taken, but infinitely more relaxed and calm then he had felt in weeks. Clean slated and comfortable Kuwabara put on a pair of old sweats, sat down at his desk, and finished writing out Bernoulli's equation.


End file.
